


Хозяйка проклятого леса

by SophieMidnight



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieMidnight/pseuds/SophieMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>К этому тексту на WTF 2016 прекрасная Хакуна Матата нарисовала арт: http://itmages.ru/image/view/4122537/fd5a02dc</p>
    </blockquote>





	Хозяйка проклятого леса

**Author's Note:**

> К этому тексту на WTF 2016 прекрасная Хакуна Матата нарисовала арт: http://itmages.ru/image/view/4122537/fd5a02dc

Когда Дориан об этом услышал, он не поверил своим ушам. Не верил, когда услышал. Не верил в самолете, когда рванул в Бонн, даже не задумавшись, во сколько это обойдется - и Джеймс не посмел ему ничего сказать. Даже на похоронах и то не верил, тем более что хоронили Клауса в закрытом гробу.  
Когда Дориан спросил, почему - ведь ему так хотелось увидеть майора еще раз - то ему ответили, что тот был так сильно обезображен, что распознать что-либо не представляется возможным. Именно это и заставило Дориана проникнуться еще большим ужасом и в очередной раз задаться вопросом, как же так вышло. Когда он спрашивал, все отводили глаза и переводили разговор на другую тему.  
Единственное, что ему удалось узнать, прижав к стенке А в прямом и переносном смысле – что это была миссия. Как будто граф в этом сомневался! Дориан с горечью подумал, что надо было взять с собой Бонхема или, еще лучше, Джеймса, велев ему поселиться в штаб-квартире НАТО на пару дней. Алфавитов вряд ли бы хватило больше, чем на несколько часов, и они бы сделали все, чтобы от него избавиться. Да хоть кого-нибудь бы взял! Но, когда подчиненные Клауса удосужились ему позвонить – точнее, А, скорее всего, звонил Бонхему - было раннее утро после очередного удачного ночного посещения музея и приобретения статуи изумительной красоты, и все отсыпались. Дориан тоже никогда не был жаворонком, особенно после бессонной ночи, но… он не мог себе простить, что, когда любовь всей его жизни где-то умирал, он думал только о том, как бы стащить из собственного холодильника колбасу!  
Дориан прекрасно осознавал, что за работа у его драгоценного майора, и ценил каждую минуту рядом с ним, даже когда тот на него орал. И всегда почему-то думал, что если вдруг такое случится, то на траурной церемонии он окажется один. На деле собралось достаточно много людей: какие-то знакомые, коллеги, алфавиты, по-видимому, в полном составе, обслуживающий персонал замка и, конечно, родные. Дориан видел у могилы отца Клауса, а чуть поодаль его дворецкого, оба выглядели так, что краше в гроб кладут. И, наверное, только тогда граф понял, что это все происходит наяву.  
После он сидел в какой-то забегаловке, цедил быстрорастворимый уже остывший кофе и курил. Кофе было То Самое, какое пил Клаус, и пачка сигарет была когда-то незаметно изъята из кармана майора. В голове не было ни единой мысли, он не смотрел по сторонам, и появившаяся у него прямо перед носом дымящаяся чашка заставила его вздрогнуть. Он поднял взгляд. Рядом с ним стоял Z.  
\- Возможно, вам сейчас лучше бы чего-нибудь покрепче, - смущенно пробормотал он, - но здесь продают только кофе.  
\- Спасибо, - Дориан сделал попытку улыбнуться, но, судя по лицу Z, у него не очень получилось.  
Постаравшись взять себя в руки, он попытался начать светскую беседу.  
\- Полагаю, у вас теперь будут кадровые… изменения. - Он не мог произнести вслух, но додумал: «Кто заменит вам моего майора?»  
\- Да, утром нам должны сообщить, кем именно его заменят. Кто-то думает, что работа станет комфортнее, хотя, возможно, не такой успешной.  
\- Да… у него все миссии были успешными, кроме…  
Z понял.  
\- Последняя миссия была очень странная. Вы знаете, мы были вынуждены остановиться. Мы ехали колонной из нескольких машин, и вдруг как по команде у всех заглох мотор. Майор ругался, пытался починить, но все было тщетно. Он оставил нас думать и отошел, скрывшись за деревьями. Его долго не было. Мы пошли его искать, но не нашли. Нам нужно было возвращаться, и… мы уехали…  
Дориан резко поднял голову, вновь не веря своим ушам.  
Z, кажется, понял, что сказал. Но граф не собирался упускать момент, ему наконец-то начали что-то рассказывать, пусть и случайно.  
\- Я правильно понимаю, что вы просто оставили его в лесу? Просто. Оставили. В лесу. – Он вскочил на ноги. – А кого вы… мы… Кого мы похоронили?  
Z вскинул руки, защищаясь.  
\- Мы обыскали весь лес, каждую травинку, клянусь! Но не нашли ничего! А утром, когда мы с А и G вернулись на место… то там не оказалось и самого леса! Но я могу поклясться, что он там был! А с G думают так же. Когда мы вернулись в штаб, шеф сказал, чтобы мы сообщили родным майора, что он погиб на миссии, и нашли подходящий труп похожего человека. Его и похоронили. Я не знаю, почему шеф решил так сделать, приказы не обсуждаются. Может быть, у него была какая-то веская причина... но мы не знаем. Агент А решил через Бонхема сообщить вам...  
\- И правильно сделал! - Дориан с силой опустил чашку на стол, так, что опрокинул пепельницу. - Потому что Клаус прав, вы действительно идиоты! И вообще как можно потерять человека здесь, где вы, по идее, должны знать каждый камешек!  
\- И майор знает город и окрестности, как свои пять пальцев. Но тем не менее за четыре дня активных поисков ни мы его не нашли, ни он сам нигде не появился.  
Дориан сделал глубокий вдох и выдох, стараясь успокоиться.  
\- Возможно, какое-то задание, о котором вам не сказали? - с надеждой предположил он.  
\- Нет. Шеф выглядел крайне удивленным и обеспокоенным. Кажется, у него было какое-то задание, и майору оно не должно было понравиться.  
У графа мелькнула мысль, не мог ли Клаус узнать об этом заранее и сознательно скрыться, но он отмахнулся от нее: слишком на майора не похоже - бегать от заданий!  
\- Где это чертово место, Z? – как можно спокойнее поинтересовался он тоном, от которого вполне могло замерзнуть все вокруг.  
\- Э-э... немного не доезжая до Бонна…  
\- Ты можешь мне его показать?  
\- Сожалею, но нет, мне через двадцать минут надо быть в другом месте.  
Дориан задумался.  
\- У меня в бардачке есть карта, покажешь на ней?  
Z согласно кивнул.

*****

До места Дориан, можно сказать, долетел, к этому времени уже стемнело. Он остановился там, где отметил Z, припарковался у обочины, вышел из машины и огляделся.  
\- Нет леса, нет леса, а это тогда что? - пробормотал он в раздражении.  
То, что четыре дня не могли найти алфавиты, было прямо перед ним. И выглядело как вполне обычный, ничем не примечательный лес. Вот только автодорога туда не вела, а ведь Z говорил, что они проезжали его насквозь на машинах…  
Впрочем, Дориан не стал ломать голову над этой проблемой. Он порылся в бардачке и нашел фонарик. Мелькнула мысль, что он делает глупость, что от него одного не будет никакой пользы, если уж от алфавитов в полном составе не было, но от нее он тоже отмахнулся. Сейчас граф физически не мог спокойно усидеть на месте.  
Фонарик зажегся не сразу, только с третьего или четвертого раза, когда Дориан в сердцах пообещал сжечь все бухгалтерские книги Джеймса, если тот опять продал всю нормальную технику в доме.  
Он увлекся непокорным фонариком и своими мыслями настолько, что раздавшийся сзади голос стал для него неожиданностью.  
\- Не советую ходить в этот лес, молодой человек.  
Дориан обернулся. Перед ним стояла пожилая женщина, за ее спиной, практически уже в лесу виднелся маленький покосившийся домик, который, казалось, вырастал прямо из земли, опираясь на близко стоящие к нему деревья.  
\- Простите? – осторожно сказал Дориан.  
\- Не ходите в лес, - повторила она, - любой, кто войдет в лес и останется до рассвета, назад не вернется.  
С этими словами она развернулась и пошла к дому.  
Дориан недоуменно посмотрел вслед женщине. От услышанного стало почему-то неспокойно, по спине пробежал холодок… Но он должен был туда пойти, вне зависимости от того, что там говорит какая-то выжившая из ума старуха. Так что он целенаправленно зашагал к лесу.  
Через какое-то время он окончательно убедился, что любовь всей его жизни был прав не только насчет умственных способностей своих подчиненных, но и насчет него тоже. Потому что Дориан осознал, что не понимает, где находится, хотя ему казалось, что от дороги он далеко уйти не успел. Он посветил фонариком вокруг, но повсюду, куда ни глянь, были только деревья. Вор устало прислонился к одному из них, соображая, что делать дальше, и ругая себя за поспешные непродуманные решения. Однако оставаться на месте было неуютно, и он пошел дальше, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Чем дальше Дориан шел, тем больше ему казалось, что становится светлее, как будто деревья начали светиться изнутри, а по земле стелился желто-зеленый туман. Он пару раз споткнулся о какие-то коряги и, когда в очередной раз поднимался, поминая недобрым словом собственную неловкость, перед его носом пролетела бабочка. Огромная ярко светящаяся фиолетовая бабочка. Дориан завороженно проследил за ней взглядом, не удержался и пошел следом. В конце концов он выбрался на какую-то поляну, покрытую зеленым мхом. Туман уже был по колено. Граф огляделся. Искомое насекомое обнаружилось сидящим на ветке дерева на другом конце поляны. Подойти ближе и попытаться поймать его вдруг показалось неимоверно важным, и он так и сделал. Когда он протянул руку, бабочка перелетела ему на палец, и Дориан не мог оторвать от нее взгляд, рассматривая фиолетовые крылья, и в голове у него не было ни единой мысли.  
Из оцепенения его вывел какой-то шорох, кажется, сломанной ветки, прозвучавший неожиданно резко и подействовавший как ведро ледяной воды на голову. Он вздрогнул и хотел отступить назад, но не смог - что-то помешало. Опустив глаза, думая, что опять зацепился за корягу, Дориан увидел, что его ноги опутали длинные толстые стебли какого-то растения. Среди тумана он не мог разглядеть, что именно это было. Он еще раз попытался выбраться, но ничего не получилось.  
Дориан лихорадочно силился вспомнить, не мог ли взять с собой нож. Отмычек, веревок было хоть завались, а вот нож… Мелькнула мысль, что, вероятно, в одном из карманов необходимый предмет найдется, но дотянуться до него уже не представлялось возможным, потому что стебли медленно поднимались вверх, опутывая его все больше и больше. Он попробовал отцепить их руками, но только спровоцировал то, что они обвились вокруг запястий, не давая двигаться. Стебли лезли под одежду, разрывая ее на части, стремительно добираясь до кожи, змеями сновали вверх и вниз по телу, оставляли ссадины и царапины, сдавливали, сжимали и словно пытались проникнуть внутрь, ища всевозможные пути, раздвигая ягодицы, обматывая горло. Когда какой-то мелкий отросток полез в нос, перекрывая дыхание, Дориан был вынужден открыть рот, и тут же в горло скользнул стебель, и одновременно с этим тот отросток, что примеривался к его заднице, резко проник внутрь.  
И тут раздалось несколько выстрелов. Давление исчезло, стебли испарились, как их и не было. И Дориан услышал голос того, кого уже и не ожидал увидеть. По крайней мере, на этом свете.  
\- Эй, ты, придурок, ты там жив вообще?  
Дориан открыл глаза, и да, это действительно был Клаус, убирающий пистолет.  
Клаус взял его за руку и потащил за собой. Дориан и оглянуться не успел, как они очутились на какой-то лесной тропинке. Тогда майор отпустил его, и граф осел на землю, пытаясь отдышаться и откашляться. Его тошнило, во рту все еще было мерзкое ощущение.  
\- Ты… вы… невероятно вовремя, - наконец, смог проговорить он, не поднимая глаз, и неожиданно почувствовал ткань на своих плечах. Это оказался плащ майора.  
\- Надень нормально и застегнись, придурок, - сказал Клаус, глядя в сторону.  
Дориан так и сделал. Дрожащие пальцы поминутно соскальзывали с пуговиц, но он справился. Затем посмотрел на майора.  
\- Вы не можете себе представить, как я рад вас видеть…  
\- А я тебя - нет! Какого хрена ты тут забыл? – майор осекся, с минуту помолчал и потребовал: – Неважно! Поднялся и пошел отсюда на хрен!  
\- Но, майор, я пришел за вами! Без вас я никуда не пойду! - быстро проговорил Дориан, подумав, что если это и галлюцинация, то уж больно материальная. Хотя бы на вид. Но ему неимоверно хотелось проверить, и Дориан подошел ближе и обнял его, надеясь, что не лезет обниматься к дереву. Клаус на секунду застыл, потом с силой оттолкнул так, что граф полетел на землю.  
\- Ты! Отошел от меня на хрен! Извращенец-дегенерат-идиот – чертов вор, который постоянно вмешивается в мои миссии! Еще раз так сделаешь, я тебя в этом же лесу и прикопаю! Заживо!  
Клаус продолжал разоряться, но Дориан думал только об одном. «Миссия! У него просто какая-то миссия, ну конечно, Z всего-навсего навешал мне лапшу на уши. Как это здорово!» Постаравшись взять себя в руки, справиться с внезапной эйфорией и изобразить на лице свою обычную ослепительную улыбку, хотя и не до конца уверенный, что у него это вышло, он произнес:  
\- Может быть, я могу быть чем-нибудь полезен?  
\- Да! Проваливай отсюда, придурок! Хотя нет, погоди, ответь-ка мне на один вопрос: что ты здесь, блядь, вообще делаешь? Я не слышал, чтобы в Бонне была какая-то значимая выставка картин. Что тебе здесь надо?  
\- Ну... ваши агенты сказали, что оставили вас в лесу, когда вы... ну… когда вам понадобилось отойти... Конечно, это оказалось первое место, где я начал вас искать, когда вы… эээ… пропали...  
\- Они все идиоты! Стоп, что ты сказал? - На лице майора появилось недоумение.  
\- Вы пропали, утром ваши агенты не смогли вас найти… И лес тоже…  
\- Кретины! Доберусь до офиса - отправлю всех на Аляску!  
\- Вас не было четыре дня, майор, и… вас объявили мертвым и... и похоронили…  
\- Что за чушь ты несешь? Человека не могут объявить мертвым так рано!  
\- Вас похоронили, майор, - повторил Дориан. - То есть не вас, но... ваш шеф приказал объявить вас погибшим на миссии, и, ну… сообщить родным. Я видел на ваших похоронах ваших родных, и вашего отца… - произнес он извиняющимся тоном.  
Клаус молчал.  
\- В твоих интересах, Эроика, чтобы это оказалось только твоей дурацкой шуткой, - медленно проговорил он наконец.  
\- Я сожалею, майор, но это правда… Не хотите примерить на себя роль привидения?  
\- Ты, кретин, ты, твою мать...  
Но тут что-то привлекло внимание Клауса, и он посмотрел куда-то поверх головы Дориана. Потом схватил вора за предплечье и категорично произнес:  
\- Вали отсюда! – И с силой толкнул, так, что Дориан пролетел пару метров и со всего размаха свалился на землю, в том самом месте, где оставил «Ламборджини».  
Дориан неуверенно поднялся, потряс головой. Оглянулся, но… леса не было. Он стоял в полном безмолвии. Дул слабый ветерок, а на горизонте вставало солнце, и было ощущение, что он очнулся от тяжелого ночного кошмара, который следовало бы немедленно забыть. А то и бросить щепотку соли в воду. Случившееся надо было бы счесть сном, но на нем по-прежнему был надет плащ майора, и от этого реальность казалась еще ужасней.  
Постояв еще немного, Дориан сел в машину и отправился в свой отель. О чем-либо думать сил не было. И, как ни странно, ему не потребовались усилия, чтобы заснуть.  
Снилось непонятное. Что он лежит на какой-то ровной, гладкой поверхности, и над ним склонилась женщина, с красными, как будто перепачканными кровью, искривленными в улыбке губами, безумными глазами и ножом в руке. Снилось, что рядом был майор, связанный по рукам и ногам странным растением – так, как был связан сам Дориан в лесу, только лианы не двигались, просто удерживая его на месте. Клаус что-то говорил, кричал, кажется, ругался, но Дориан не понимал, что именно майор от него хочет, не слышал ни слова.  
Женщина с улыбкой вырезала на его теле какой-то узор, что-то тихо приговаривая, а Дориан смотрел только на Клауса, пытаясь читать по губам. На лице майора было отчаяние, он старался вырваться, но лианы держали крепко. Неожиданно Дориан почувствовал на своей груди острие ножа. Он перевел взгляд на женщину и увидел в ее глазах торжество. Она занесла нож и резко опустила, умело вскрывая грудную клетку. Ему почему-то не было больно. Он не чувствовал ничего.  
Дориан взглянул на майора, тот был смертельно бледен и смотрел на него расширенными от ужаса глазами. Дориан из последних сил улыбнулся и прошептал: «Я тебя люблю». Майор ему что-то ответил, и теперь Дориан понял, или просто хотел, чтобы это было так. Он был уверен, что Клаус сказал: «Я тебя тоже». И когда он это понял, то почувствовал сильную боль. Перед глазами потемнело, но он всё же увидел, как женщина с безумной улыбкой достает из его груди сердце, обрезает сосуды, и как его сердце обращается в камень. Это было последнее, что он видел.  
Дориан проснулся с мыслью: «Это неправда». Он рывком сел на кровати, сжимая в руках плащ Клауса, с которым не смог расстаться.  
Когда он бросил взгляд на часы, оказалось, что сон продлился всего несколько часов, и с точки зрения образа жизни вора все еще было раннее утро. Но больше спать не хотелось, даже оставаться в отеле не хотелось. И он вновь отправился в то место. Но, как и утром, ничего похожего на лес там не обнаружилось: дорога шла мимо невысоких домов и уходила куда-то на трассу. Дориан несколько раз доехал до нее и вернулся обратно. Попробовать кого-нибудь расспросить на эту тему тоже оказалось не слишком удачной идеей. В основном ранние прохожие от него шарахались. Впрочем, какой-то молодой человек сочувственно похлопал его по спине, всучил банку пива и порекомендовал никогда не понижать градус, а то не только лес вместо кустов привидится, но еще и зеленые черти в нем. И одна женщина надиктовала ему несколько адресов, уверяя, что это то, что ему надо. По двум из них обнаружились церкви, еще один оказался наркологической клиникой.  
Последнее его добило, и Дориан в душевном раздрае отправился во вчерашнюю забегаловку. Кофе не помогало ясно мыслить, не говоря уж о том, что будило воспоминания. Мелькнула мысль, а не мог ли Z ему что-нибудь подлить в кофе, но зачем это Z? Если бы он что и подлил, то это, скорее всего, оказалась бы валерьянка, что, без сомнения, обеспечило бы Дориану любовь всех местных кошек, но никак не вызвало бы столь бурные галлюцинации. И если все это ему привиделось, то откуда же взялся плащ майора?  
Он все еще размышлял на эту тему, когда в забегаловку вошли А и В. Не обращая никакого внимания на графа, они уселись за соседний столик и заказали кофе. Дориан удивился – его редко игнорировали те люди, которые его знали. Или ему удалось настолько хорошо слиться с этим серым окружением? Безусловно, это делало честь его актерскому таланту, но как-то не радовало.  
Алфавиты были какие-то необычно усталые, как будто всю ночь разгружали вагоны с углем. Даже вчера на кладбище они выглядели лучше. Невольно Дориан прислушался к тому, о чем они говорили.  
\- На самом деле не понимаю, как работать с этим человеком и не сойти с ума. От тоски, – посетовал В. – Шеф нам как будто мстит за что-то. Такого человека, как Роде, надо отправлять в тыл к противнику, для деморализации. О, кстати! А не может он быть агентом КГБ, которого сюда для этой цели и заслали?  
А помолчал и ответил:  
\- Если и так, то свою миссию он выполняет успешно. Не хуже, чем... – он запнулся, но продолжил: - Прошел только первый день, как его назначили, а уже половина алфавитов в депрессии, G ушел на больничный, а Z рвется на Аляску, причем он даже себе не может объяснить, на кой черт ему эта Аляска сдалась. То есть, почему именно Аляска, а не, я не знаю, Сингапур какой-нибудь.  
\- Соскучился? - предположил В. – Кажется, когда мы там были в последний раз, его с нами не было. И я не помню, почему.  
\- Я тоже.  
Они замолчали. Потом А сказал:  
\- Только между нами, хорошо?  
В кивнул.  
\- Мне кажется, что у меня провалы в памяти. Я не помню некоторые детали миссий, как, например, почему с нами на Аляске не было Z, и я вообще не знаю, почему и как мы там оказались. То есть я помню, что мы как-то сильно проштрафились, но без подробностей. И я не помню ни имени, ни лица нашего бывшего начальника. В, у меня всегда была хорошая память, и меня это пугает! Как-то рановато для склероза. И я не могу обратиться в больницу, меня же сразу отстранят!  
В отпил кофе и задумчиво сказал:  
\- Ну, тогда и меня отстранят. И я думаю, как минимум половину алфавитов, если не всех. Я замечал иногда, когда кто-нибудь чувствует за собой косяк, он вжимает голову в плечи, как будто ожидает окрика. Или моментальной головомойки. Как будто чего-то не хватает... важного чего-то. И я не понимаю, почему Аляска, к которой Z неожиданно воспылал столь бурной страстью, на карте в нашем офисе закрашена черным цветом. Как какое-то коллективное помешательство. И ты знаешь, я вот подумал, все это началось с появлением Роде.  
\- В, ты же не думаешь?..  
\- Но если он и правда агент КГБ, то все становится на свои места! Возможно, это какое-то советское психотропное оружие.  
\- В, у нас нет никаких доказательств.  
\- Мы их найдем! Но нам, пожалуй, пора, я утром обещал твоей жене привезти тебя домой не очень поздно. Так что пошли, сдам тебя супруге с рук на руки. Я там кое-что набросал, по дороге расскажу.  
С этими словами они поднялись и направились к выходу.  
А Дориан сидел и обдумывал услышанное. То, что теоретически сходит с ума не только он, немного радовало. Но, в отличие от алфавитов, он не мог найти какого-либо логического объяснения.

 

*****

Ближе к вечеру он снова приехал на то же место. Леса предсказуемо не было. Дориан глубоко вздохнул, закурил, сложил руки на руле и опустил на них голову, не выпуская сигареты из губ и вдыхая дым. Сигаретный дым успокаивал, заставлял рационально мыслить и напоминал о майоре. В этот раз к поискам он подготовился намного лучше. Оставалось только ждать. Если действительно лес появляется только ночью…  
В какой-то момент он поднял голову и заметил вдалеке ту самую женщину. В голове всплыло то, о чем она вчера говорила. Значит, она что-то об этом знает? И Дориан решил ее догнать и расспросить поподробнее, пока она не скрылась из виду.  
Он вылетел из машины, на ходу выбрасывая окурок в урну, и кинулся за ней. Ему казалось, что он двигается быстро, но никак не мог ее догнать, она хоть и шагала медленно и неторопливо, но все время была впереди. В конце концов Дориан споткнулся и, поднимаясь на ноги, вдруг обнаружил, что стоит на пороге того покосившегося дома на краю леса. И его хозяйка только что вошла в дверь. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как подойти и постучаться. Но едва он прикоснулся к двери, как та с легкостью открылась. Поколебавшись, он переступил порог.  
\- Извините? – нерешительно спросил он.  
\- Входи, раз пришел.  
Дориан вошел внутрь, оглядываясь по сторонам. Обычный маленький уютный дом, впрочем, изнутри он оказался больше, чем представлялось снаружи. Немного захламленный, слегка напоминающий охотничий домик. Подушки, напольные лампы, чьи-то рога на стене, приятный полумрак и тени от горящего камина. В таком доме хотелось находиться вечно.  
Что-то на камине заинтересовало его и, пока хозяйки не было видно, он подошел поближе. На полочке сверху лежал небольшой невзрачный камень. Возможно, Дориан никогда бы не обратил на него внимания… если бы тот не выглядел точно так же, как обратившееся в его сне в камень сердце, но куда меньшего размера. Повинуясь минутному желанию - а интуиция его никогда не подводила, - Дориан сунул камень в карман и сделал вид, что смотрит на стоящую там же статуэтку.  
\- Я говорила тебе не ходить в лес.  
За его спиной возникла хозяйка дома.  
\- Да. - Он обернулся и изобразил самую очаровательную из своих улыбок, на какую сейчас был способен.  
\- Но ты пошел.  
\- Да. Но… послушайте, вы говорите так, как будто понимаете, что здесь происходит. Дело в том, что пару дней назад через лес проезжал... хм ... мой друг, но он пропал, и вчера я...  
\- Он не выйдет из леса. Никто, кто встретил рассвет в лесу, оттуда не выйдет. Никогда.  
\- Послушайте, но это же… так не бывает, - он запнулся, вспомнив, как искал этот чертов лес, выставляя себя идиотом перед прохожими, разговор алфавитов, в конце концов, события прошлой ночи… Со стоном он опустился в кресло, закрыв лицо руками.  
\- И что делать?  
Женщина молчала. Потом куда-то вышла, но тут же вернулась обратно. С каким-то старинным фолиантом.  
\- В книге написано, что… такого человека можно выкупить.  
\- Выкупить? – В мыслях Дориана моментально возник Джеймс с требованием оставить майора там, где его нашел, ибо денег нет и не будет в обозримые лет пятьсот, что бы вы, милорд, ни крали. И «Ламборджини» вам не нужна, а нужна – так украдите, а денег нет. Совсем! И, тем не менее, он спросил:  
\- И какой выкуп?  
\- Я бы спросила «не какой», а «что является выкупом».  
\- И что же?  
\- Чтобы вернуть человека, нужно отдать свое сердце. Свобода меняется только на сердце.  
Дориан подумал, что его сердце и так принадлежит майору. Ну, еще немножко его банде и искусству, но большая часть - точно майору. А раз так, то и отдавать нечего, отдано давно. Поэтому…  
\- Я согласен! Что для этого надо?  
\- О, всего малость – обещание и, - она открыла книгу, - подпись. Вот здесь.  
Дориан полез в карман за ручкой, но женщина его остановила  
\- О, нет, не чернилами, кое-чем другим, - она протянула ему иголку, – капелька крови, и сделка заключена. Но это должно быть добровольно. Я оставлю вас, подумайте. Хорошо подумайте. И помните, из леса – и от леса – никто не уходил.  
Она вышла, и Дориан остался один. Если есть хоть один процент вероятности, что это сработает, что это все закончится… неужели ему жалко всего лишь капли крови? Дориан взял иголку и сделал так, как ему сказали. Казалось, что все это снится, что это просто кошмарный сон, а во сне можно делать все, и это не возымеет последствий. Он сейчас проснется у себя в замке; может быть, рядом с ним будет майор, и все будет хорошо.  
\- Потерянного нужно вывести до рассвета. - Женщина стояла в дверях. – А до рассвета осталось не так уж много времени. Советую поспешить.  
Она развернулась и ушла.  
А Дориан поднялся и вышел наружу. Было уже темно, и он стоял посреди леса. Обернувшись, он понял, что дома за спиной нет, одни деревья. Глубоко вздохнув, он пошел вперед, не очень представляя, как искать майора. В прошлый раз тот сам как-то его нашел. Если это вообще был майор. Поди пойми этот лес. Но ему хотелось в это верить.  
Дориан глубоко ушел в свои мысли и очнулся только тогда, когда его резко дернули назад.  
\- Придурок, куда тебя опять понесло?!  
«Получилось», - с ликованием подумал Дориан, оборачиваясь с сияющей улыбкой. Вместе с этим он обнаружил, что стоит по колено в болотной тине. А майор, ругаясь, его оттуда тащит. Наконец они достигли берега болота, майор его отпустил и, сложив руки на груди, сурово поинтересовался:  
\- Ну что ты опять здесь забыл, идиот?  
\- Майор... я хотел вернуть вам плащ, - все еще не веря, произнес Дориан запланированные слова.  
День, казавшийся кошмаром, перешел в ночь, и он не мог понять, что же было на самом деле.  
\- Ну, ты его вернул. Дальше что?  
Дальше он ничего не спланировал, пришлось импровизировать.  
\- Ну... я бы хотел, чтобы вы пошли со мной. Я знаю, что вы остались бы в этом... эээ... без сомнения, прекрасном лесу, до рассвета, но...  
\- Ты несешь какую-то чушь.  
\- Но я заключил контракт…  
\- С чем тебя и поздравляю. Но в лес-то ты зачем ночью пришел? Только не говори, что здесь зарыт клад, и ты хочешь его отрыть! И где тогда твоя банда?  
Дориан глубоко вздохнул и терпеливо продолжил:  
\- Контракт на то, чтобы вы могли выйти из леса.  
Майор фыркнул.  
\- Никому не нужно разрешение на это, Эроика. Это не частные владения, – с непередаваемой интонацией, как будто разговаривает с ребенком, произнес он. - И уж тем более глупо было заключать на такое контракт. Если ты серьезно, конечно. Или тебя обманули… - с ехидной улыбкой продолжил он.  
\- Майор! Лучше скажите, что вы-то здесь забыли?  
Клаус помолчал, но все-таки соизволил сказать:  
\- Во время миссии со мной было несколько человек. Когда эти кретины уехали без нас, - о, поверь, они об этом пожалеют! - со мной остались двое нужных нам людей. И я должен их найти. Правда, - он помрачнел, - теперь уже не двоих, а одного. Но натыкаюсь я все время на тебя! Как будто на тебе свет клином сошелся! Кой черт тебя понесло в болото?! Хотя нет, это я могу еще обосновать, ты просто идиот не лучше моих агентов, но вот словами про контракт ты меня заинтриговал. Что там хоть было написано?  
\- Э-э… я не читал… - пробормотал Дориан, действительно чувствуя себя идиотом.  
Майор засмеялся.  
\- Кажется, я начинаю проникаться сочувствием к твоему скупому жуку. Если ты всегда так делаешь, его можно понять.  
\- Это была всего лишь подпись в книге! Та женщина сказала, что только так можно…  
\- Женщина? О, еще лучше! Возможно, она переписала на тебя пару кредитов, или ты теперь должен заботиться о ней до конца своих. О! Или это был брачный контракт? Ну что я могу сказать? Совет да любовь!  
«Господи, майор, я пытаюсь вас спасти, а вы!..» - подумал Дориан и обиженно возмутился вслух:  
\- Мне нравится ваше настроение, но это не смешно. Я докажу вам, что вы не правы, и принесу вам эту книгу. Я, как вы помните, вор, и для меня это будет нетрудно.  
Он развернулся и почти бегом отправился к домику, напрочь забыв, что шел от него достаточно долго и вообще не очень представляет, где он находится. Однако дорога, можно сказать, стелилась под ногами, и, пару раз куда-то свернув, Дориан оказался на месте. Дверь по-прежнему была открыта, и он скользнул внутрь.  
Найти книгу не составило труда, она лежала все там же на столе. Дориан уже хотел уходить, но странный звук из смежной комнаты привлек его внимание. Не удержавшись, он заглянул туда. Единственным освещением там были длинные тонкие свечи, расставленные хаотично. Недалеко от двери стоял дымящийся котел. Посередине комнаты располагался стол – как в его сновидении. Послышались шаги, и в комнату из подвала вошли та женщина и какой-то мужчина. Дориан прищурился. Если вчера вечером женщина казалась старой, то сейчас он бы не дал ей больше сорока. Между тем мужчина, двигающийся как во сне, по жесту женщины лег на этот стол. И Дориан увидел то, что ему приснилось, за исключением превращения сердца в камень. Но женщина не ограничилась сердцем. Его она аккуратно положила в один из углов начерченной мелом на полу пятиугольной звезды. Потом она так же вырезала почки, легкие, желудок и ловко извлекла мозг. Вырезанные органы она разложила по другим углам пентаграммы. Затем отсекла голову и очертила круг капающей с нее кровью. Дориан завороженно за этим наблюдал, не в состоянии двинуться с места. Она зачерпнула что-то из котла и плеснула в середину пентаграммы. И тут очерченный круг засветился, и из пентаграммы повалил зеленый дым и полезли вверх извивающиеся стебли. Женщина засмеялась, подняла с пола сердце и начала его есть, по ее подбородку и рукам стекала кровь. И только тогда Дориан понял, на что он подписался.  
И одновременно с этим дом преобразился. Вместо уютных безделушек - черепа и кости, весь дом оказался покрыт корнями и стеблями растений, которые двигались и обвивали всю доступную поверхность, а в камине полыхал зеленый огонь. И… Дориан внезапно понял, что обложка книги, которую он держит, сделана из человеческой кожи. И не исключено, что и страницы тоже. Его чуть не стошнило, но он не выпустил ее из рук и рванул из дома. И, по его ощущениям, до рассвета оставалось недолго.  
«Ну же, должно и в этот раз сработать», - подумал он и почти влетел в майора.  
\- Эроика…  
\- Пойдемте со мной! Скорее!  
\- Но…  
\- Человек, которого вы ищете, мертв!  
Почему-то Дориан был уверен, что тот мужчина и есть тот самый человек, которого искал Клаус. Он схватил майора за руку и потащил вперед.  
\- Куда ты меня тащишь?  
\- Из леса! Скорее!  
Как только они миновали край леса, взошло солнце. И... леса не стало…  
Дориан нервно засмеялся, видя, как Клаус недоуменно оглядывается. У него получилось! Получилось!  
\- Майор, моя машина в вашем распоряжении.  
Тот обернулся, смерил взглядом машину, но позволил себя в нее усадить.  
Но, когда они отъезжали, Дориан увидел вдалеке от обочины, как он уже понял, ведьму. Дориан нервно сглотнул. Он был уверен, что она смотрит на него. И нехорошо улыбается. И в его голове раздался посторонний голос: «Ты унес мой камень. Ты увел жертву. Но ты вернешься. Ты поставил подпись». Она слегка шевельнула кистью, и Дориан понял, что резко поворачивает руль.  
\- Веди машину ровно, придурок! Смотри за дорогой! – возмутился майор.  
\- Да, – прошептал одними губами граф, не понимая, говорит он это Клаусу или ведьме. Только отъехав подальше, он немного успокоился.

*****

Клаус рвался на работу – придушить шефа, за то, что его даже искать не стали, но Дориан повез его домой. Он был так рад, и полагал, что должен этим чувством поделиться. Клаус выражал сомнения, подозревая, что его родственники уже вовсю делят замок при его живом отце, и воскресший из мертвых их не обрадует. Если, конечно, Эроика ему не наврал, и они действительно считали, что он мертв. Дориан, видевший их на похоронах, так не думал. К тому же он полагал, что из замка, в котором много народа, будет легче незаметно улизнуть. Не то чтобы у него были проблемы с этим, но… Ему хотелось, чтобы Клаус этого не заметил. Дориан просто исчезнет из его жизни, и, наверное, майор сначала обрадуется, а потом и вовсе его забудет. Он это умеет. Дориан покосился на него – майор дремал, и граф в очередной раз полюбовался его четким профилем. Нет, он того стоил. И граф заплатит цену. Он не мог не прийти, полученные царапины и… не только, саднили и горели тем сильнее, чем дальше они уезжали от леса. При попытке переместиться тело пронзала боль, напоминая о… стеблях растения. В глазах при этом темнело – как Дориан умудрялся вести машину, поражало его самого. Не иначе как из чистого упрямства. Но он должен был довезти Клауса. И не мог посадить его за руль, как бы плохо ему самому не было. Клаус пробыл в том чертовом лесу дольше него, и Дориан никогда точно не узнает, что там с ним происходило. И сейчас майор спал, и Дориан скорее бы дал раздробить себе пальцы на обеих руках, что заставило бы его навсегда расстаться с воровским делом, чем стал его будить. Он перестроился и поехал помедленнее. Пусть дольше, но и разбиться шансов меньше, и это последний раз, когда они видятся. Дориан даже не мечтал, что ведьма передумает.  
Он сдал майора с рук на руки, тот, правда, был не в восторге. Выражение его лица ясно давало понять, что хоть он и давно не видел родных, но предпочел бы их еще столько же не видеть. Хотя родные ему точно обрадовались. Дориан некоторое время полюбовался семейной сценой, любезно поулыбался, говоря какую-то светскую бессмыслицу, и, когда о нем позабыли, поспешил скрыться.  
Он выскользнул из дома и сел в машину, стараясь не оборачиваться, боясь, что не хватит силы воли. Все тело жгло и саднило, из-за этого перед глазами темнело.  
И в голове звучал чужой, посторонний голос, сковывающий волю, лишающий разума: «Иди, иди ко мне… теперь ты мой...»  
Чувствуя себя марионеткой, Дориан включил мотор, надавил на газ и, не удержавшись, бросил прощальный взгляд на дом. Он успел заметить, что Клаус вышел вслед за ним, прежде чем все вокруг окончательно померкло.

*****  
Одной из причин, почему Клаус не любил визиты родных, было то, что все разговоры очень быстро сводились к тому, что негоже ему - Клаусу - в его годы ходить холостяком. Его родственники последнее время редко приезжали без каких-либо незамужних барышень, с которыми пламенно хотели его познакомить. Ладно хоть отец никого не привозил, ограничиваясь устными нравоучениями.  
Вот и сейчас, повосторгавшись его приходом, они опять принялись за свое. Обычно его спасала от этого кошмара работа, она спасала вообще от всего, потому, что с ней ни на что не оставалось времени, и для него это было существенным плюсом выбранной профессии. И почти всегда находилась миссия, требующая его неусыпного внимания. В крайнем случае, можно было отсидеться в офисе. И в этот раз он тоже попытался спастись, позвонив шефу первым делом, как вошел в дом. Должен же он был отчитаться о миссии! Но шеф не пожелал с ним общаться, заявив, что никакое задание на этой неделе ему поручено не было, и вообще вы, майор, в отпуске, вот там и пребывайте до понедельника, это приказ. Клаусу ничего не оставалось, как повесить трубку, хотя он и был сильно удивлен.  
Итак, он оказался в кругу родных. Хотя предпочел бы оказаться в плену у КГБ, по крайней мере, агентам КГБ без разницы, когда он наконец женится, их волнуют более интересные вещи. И в этот ад его привез этот идиот-вор! Который куда-то исчез. Поинтересовавшись у дворецкого, куда девался его гость, он узнал, что Эроика только что ушел. Процедив, что вот так просто вор не скроется, у него к нему много вопросов, майор вышел вслед за ним. И увидел, как тот садится в машину и уезжает, резко сорвавшись с места. Это было не ново, вор иногда именно так и трогался, но Клаус поймал его взгляд. В нем читались ужас и отчаяние. И это заставляло задуматься. Вор ввязался во что-то опаснее своего обычного бизнеса? Ему кто-то угрожает?  
Клаус заметил, что рядом с местом, где только что стояла «Ламборджини», на земле что-то лежит. Он подошел и поднял эту вещь – это оказалась какая-то книга. Полистав ее, на первый взгляд не нашел в ней ничего особенного, за исключением того, что она явно была старинной, а раз так, то для вора – и, надо полагать, мирового искусства – она имела немалое значение. Но чтобы вор вот так просто потерял свою добычу, такого еще не бывало. Или он оставил ее специально? Клаус вспомнил его взгляд. Не с ней ли это связано? Эроика ее у кого-то украл и теперь имеет из-за этого неприятности? И еще эта миссия, которую, судя по словам шефа, ему не поручали…  
Клаус вернулся в дом и забаррикадировался в библиотеке, заявив, что ему жизненно необходимо поработать. Гости, может быть, и хотели бы возразить и навязать свое общество, но внезапно на помощь сыну пришел его отец, возжелавший зачитать гостям особо интересные главы своих мемуаров. С Эбербахом-старшим не рисковал спорить не только сын, поэтому многочисленная родня покорно отправилась в полном составе в гостиную приобщаться к прекрасному, оставив Клауса в покое. Тот облегченно выдохнул и занялся необходимой работой.  
Для начала стоило выяснить, что это за книга. Он позвонил А, велев ему приехать. Тот ему почему-то обрадовался и сообщил, что за время его отсутствия ничего интересного не произошло. И да, несмотря на то, что сегодня суббота, он уже едет. И передает пламенный привет от своей жены.  
\- Какая суббота, идиот, сегодня вторник! - возмутился майор. – Ты должен быть на работе в это время!  
\- Но, майор! Сегодня суббота…  
\- Чтоб через пять минут был у меня в замке, кретин!  
Клаус в раздражении бросил трубку. Идиот совсем, что ли, обнаглел?  
Следующим, кому он позвонил, был Z. Выдав и ему ценные указания, - помимо прочего, выяснить насчет того, что мог делать в Бонне граф, - он потянулся за свежей газетой, которую принес в библиотеку дворецкий. Первое, что бросилось в глаза, была дата. Она не совпадала с той, что помнил Клаус. А на память он не жаловался никогда. Но если в газете нет ошибки, у него вылетело из головы четыре дня. И это заставляло нервничать.  
На всякий случай он уточнил этот факт у дворецкого, принесшего кофе. Конрад тоже был уверен в сегодняшней дате, что не улучшило настроение майора. Он отдал приехавшему А книгу, велев узнать о ней все, что только можно, не потерять и привезти обратно вечером, и начал размышлять. Последнее, в чем он был уверен, было задание в понедельник.  
Им нужно было опросить, а затем и доставить в Бонн несколько человек. С первым пунктом они удачно справились и уже возвращались обратно через какой-то лес, когда у них внезапно заглохли двигатели у всех машин. Проклиная нерадивых механиков НАТО, которые не в состоянии содержать машины в порядке, он начал копаться в моторе сам, поручив алфавитам заняться тем же. Они провозились несколько часов, до темноты, но без толку. Когда он оторвался и отошел покурить, то заметил, что Шмит и Эванс, люди, которых они должны были доставить в Бонн, разговаривают с какой-то пожилой женщиной. До него донеслось: «Тот, кто останется в лесу до рассвета, никогда больше не увидит солнце». Клаус покачал головой - какой только бред люди не несут – и, докурив, хотел вернуться к прерванному ремонту машины, обернулся и застыл на месте. Никаких машин, алфавитов и вообще дороги и в помине не было, кругом одни деревья.  
Стоять на месте было глупо, и Клаус пошел вперед, оглядываясь по сторонам; к счастью, карманный фонарик у него нашелся. Он не мог сказать, сколько прошло времени, когда услышал громкий крик и рванул туда, вынимая на ходу пистолет. Но опоздал. Когда Клаус прибежал на крик, то увидел только труп Эванса с выцарапанными кем-то глазами, насаженный на несколько кольев, выходящих у него из живота, груди и горла.  
Постаравшись запомнить это место, чтобы вызвать наутро людей, он пошел дальше, погрузившись в свои мысли. Что могло случить с Эвансом?  
От мыслей его отвлекла сломавшаяся под ногой ветка. Клаус поднял голову, обнаружив, что забрел на какую-то поляну. Но вот то, что он на ней увидел, не вписывалось ни в какие рамки. Он увидел этого проклятого вора, в разорванной одежде, опутанного каким-то растением. Недолго думая, Клаус выхватил пистолет и выстрелил. Растение моментально исчезло. Он даже головой помотал, решив разобраться с тем магазином, где покупает сигареты. Паршивцы, похоже, продались какой-то иностранной разведке и подсунули ему чего-то галлюциногенного. Однако вор остался. Ну, прекрасно, можно было сразу догадаться, что, если миссия катится куда-то не туда, на горизонте обязательно появится этот чертов вор. Клаус схватил его за руку, вытащил на какую-то тропинку, напялил на него свой плащ, чтобы голой задницей не сверкал, и потребовал, чтобы тот убирался и не отсвечивал, и так настроение ни к черту, для убедительности задав направление. К его удивлению, Эроика исчез. В прямом смысле. Вот только что падал в соседние кусты, и вот его уже нет. Клаус схватился за голову, поклявшись, что, кто бы за этим ни стоял, ему не поздоровится. По-хорошему, курить бы больше не стоило, но не курить он не мог.  
И да, после пары-тройки сигарет Клаус вновь наткнулся на вора. Видимо, извращенец решил его преследовать даже в галлюцинациях. Правда, от него опять удалось быстро избавиться. Но, убегая, вор что-то выронил. Это оказался камень небольших размеров.  
Клаус с сомнением повертел его в руке. На драгоценность не похож, обычный известняк. Никаких рисунков нет, зачем Дориану его с собой таскать? Не то чтобы Клаус совсем не разбирался в искусстве, но какую прелесть Дориан мог найти в этом булыжнике, он не представлял. Впрочем, то, что Дориан эксперт во всяких культурных ценностях, он признавал, и, раз вор с этим камнем носился, значит, это что-то и правда ценное. Так что Клаус сунул его в карман, решив разобраться позднее. Он задумчиво закурил и только решил идти дальше, как откуда-то из-за деревьев, как черт из табакерки, выскочил Эроика и потащил его за собой.  
А после этого посадил в машину, отвез в замок и скрылся. Бред какой-то.  
На самом деле в машине Клаус не спал. Он чувствовал сквозь ресницы взгляд графа. И машину сукин сын вел криво. Лучше, чем его агенты, но Клаус знал манеру езды графа. Он мог лихачить, но всегда вел машину поразительно аккуратно для такой скорости. А сейчас собрал, кажется, все ухабы, какие только нашел на ровных немецких дорогах. Как издевался.  
Но Клаусу нужно было все продумать. И как-то обосновывать свой провал, и как-то внятно объяснить, как именно погибли эти люди. Если Эроика не наврал, и Шмит действительно погиб. И все эти... видения… Все это следовало обдумать, чем он и занимался всю дорогу до замка.  
Клаус с сомнением покрутил в руке пачку сигарет. Камень. Его тоже стоило бы отдать на экспертизу. Он вызвал по телефону первого попавшегося под руку алфавита – им оказался G – и поручил это ему.  
Через пару часов он получил результаты от А, Z и G. Судя по данным, которые достал А, книге было не менее полутора тысяч лет и она не была в чьей-либо частной коллекции, о ней никто не слышал. Хотя профессионалы весьма бурно изъявили желание изучить ее поподробнее. Клаус не дал им такой возможности, собираясь исследовать ее самостоятельно. Z отчитался, что за последнее время в Бонне не было никаких выставок или чего-то еще, что могло бы заинтересовать Эроику. И его подчиненные не в курсе каких-либо запланированных авантюр графа, но почему-то были сильно опечалены. Правда, не смогли толком объяснить, чем именно. В итоге сошлись на каверзах Джеймса. G ничего полезного не нашел, кроме того, что это был обычный камень.  
Все это не давало понимания, что случилось с вором. Почему-то чем ближе был вечер, тем больше майора охватывала тревога. Вора следовало найти. Вора следовало допросить. За ним, возможно, стоило вообще пристально следить и никуда не отпускать, ибо, как сейчас вспоминал Клаус, тот явно был не в себе.  
Кроме того, алфавиты так и не смогли сказать, куда же граф направился. Его машину видели на одной из дорог, ведущих из Бонна, но дальше вор как в воздухе растворился, до трассы он так и не доехал.  
Майор вспомнил, что вор нес какой-то бред – якобы он приезжал на его, Клауса, похороны. Глупо, но Клаус решил это проверить.  
Он отправился на кладбище, где следовало хоронить всех членов их семьи – у Эбербахов там был свой склеп, построенный кем-то из предков. Почему-то устанавливать склеп на территории замка предки не стали. Клаус поинтересовался, не было ли за последние пару дней каких-то похорон, ему ответили, что были, и одним из мест новых захоронений указали фамильный склеп Эбербахов. Он возмутился и потребовал его вскрыть. В новом гробу ожидаемо обнаружился труп, но в первый момент Клаус замер и побледнел от ужаса, потому что там лежало тело вора. Не веря своим глазам, он моргнул, и мираж рассеялся - это был другой человек. Что за чертовщина тут происходит?  
Клаус провел пальцами по надписи с именем, она была полустерта, но при некотором воображении можно было прочитать его имя. Он задал еще пару вопросов и, когда вновь взглянул на надпись, вполне четко прочитал вместо своего имени имя вора. Интуиция майора так и забила тревогу.  
Выйдя из склепа, он хотел закурить, чтобы успокоить нервы, и уселся на край фонтана, размещенного зачем-то у входа на территорию кладбища. Вынимая сигареты, он неловко обронил в воду камень, который ему уже успел привезти G. Клаус потянулся достать его, отметив, что вода окрасилась, приобретя красноватый оттенок, или это так падали лучи заходящего солнца? Когда он, наконец, нащупал камень, ставший внезапно скользким… и мягким? – то, вынув из воды свою находку, не поверил своим глазам. Он держал в руке человеческое сердце.  
Ему вспомнилось, что говорила вчера в лесу та женщина, и то, что зачитал ему по телефону А. Клаус молча сунул сердце в какой-то попавшийся под руку пакет и сел в машину. Если догадка окажется верной, то, похоже, он знает, где искать вора.

*****  
Он видел все как в тумане, не осознавая, сон это или реальность, с полным безучастием наблюдая за всем происходящим. Что-то терялось, он не помнил, когда появились в комнате свечи, не удивился, когда сам по себе зажегся огонь под котлом, когда в нем задымилась и забурлила вода, наполняя комнату сильным запахом каких-то трав, хотя он прекрасно видел, что минуту назад котел был пуст, и никто к нему не приближался. Он не был связан, и в какой-то момент понял, что сидит на полу, прислонившись к стене. Не то чтобы он не мог двигаться, скорее, не понимал, что может это делать. Он наблюдал за завораживающим сиянием свечей, свечение которых временами отдавало изумрудно-зеленым, не отводил от них взгляд.  
Неожиданно что-то заставило его встать, подойти к окну, открыть стоявшую там шкатулку, достать оттуда мел и начать что-то чертить на полу. Словно со стороны, он смотрел, как вычерчивает пятиконечную звезду. Когда последняя линия была замкнута, он выронил мел и застыл на месте. В глазах помутилось и, когда он снова стал что-то видеть, то понял, что лежит на ровной поверхности. Над ним стояла женщина в длинном черном балахоне и точила нож. Когда она сочла, что лезвие достаточно острое, то подошла ближе и коснулась им его обнаженной груди, делая первый надрез и начиная тихо что-то нараспев бормотать, и он чувствовал, как под каждым прикосновением ножа расходится в стороны кожа, хотя и не испытывал боли. Если бы он мог закрыть глаза, он бы так и поступил, но это было не в его силах. Но едва женщина сделала пару надрезов, как раздался выстрел.  
\- Ты! Отошла от него, быстро!  
Она обернулась и посмотрела на человека, стоящего в дверях. Он держал ее под прицелом.  
\- Эроика, вставай и иди сюда. Быстро!  
Кому это он? Ему?  
Женщина молча за ним наблюдала, чуть склонив набок голову, как будто видя что-то занимательное, но не очень значительное.  
\- Эроика, немедленно!  
\- Он не понимает. Он сам сделал этот выбор. Ты не сможешь ничего изменить. И да, - она слегка улыбнулась, – встретивший рассвет в лесу там и останется. Навечно. А рассвет близко.  
\- Замолчи, или я прострелю тебе голову! Дориан! Иди сюда! Сейчас же!  
Дориан? Он моргнул. Кажется, это что-то важное?  
\- Ты ничего мне не сделаешь. Не в твоей это власти, – казалось, в ее голосе мелькнуло сочувствие.  
\- Посмотрим! Дориан, очнись же, блин!  
Да. Важное. Кажется… кажется, это его имя. Реальность внезапно стала четче, он вдруг в полной мере осознал, что лежит на столе, над ним ведьма с ножом, он весь в кровоточащих царапинах, рядом Клаус, все как в его сне, только майор не связан, а на свободе и с пистолетом. Но... он по-прежнему не мог шевельнуть и пальцем.  
\- Бесполезно. Он сам отдал свое сердце. И поставил подпись в черной книге. Ты ничего не можешь изменить.  
\- Ошибаешься.  
Продолжая целиться одной рукой, майор полез во внутренний карман плаща, вытаскивая оттуда небольшой пакет.  
\- Не догадываетесь, что это?  
Женщина молчала, хотя Дориан почувствовал, что ее улыбка стала более натянутой. Майор между тем достал из пакета какой-то кусок плоти. Это было сердце  
\- Полагаю, вы понимаете, что это такое. Поэтому я сейчас забираю этого человека, мы уходим, и вы о нас забываете. Ясно?  
Не услышав ответ на свой вопрос, он резко сжал сердце в руке. Женщина вскрикнула, схватилась за грудь и осела на пол.  
\- Ну?  
\- Хорошо. Уходите.  
\- Я знал, что мы договоримся.  
Майор подошел к нему и стащил со стола, все еще держа женщину под прицелом.  
\- Иди к выходу, - приказал он.  
И Дориан послушался. Когда они переступили порог, майор отвлекся, может быть, на какую-то долю секунды, но этого хватило.  
Дориан зашипел от боли, когда лезущие отовсюду стебли задели его окровавленные и воспаленные порезы.  
\- Никто. Никогда. Не уходил от леса.  
Ведьма стояла в дверях, жестом управляя растениями.  
\- Значит, мы будем первые, - процедил майор, целясь.  
Дориан думал, что майор целился в стебли, но нет. Раздался выстрел, пуля попала прямо в сердце в руках у ведьмы, и оно почернело и стекло на землю, обращаясь в пепел. И одновременно ведьма с нечеловеческим криком начала гореть изнутри. Не прошло и минуты, как от нее остался только пепел. И в тот момент, когда он осел на землю, загорелся и лес, синим потусторонним огнем.  
\- Бежим! – майор схватил Дориана и потащил вперед, тот едва за ним поспевал, все время спотыкаясь.  
Они успели вовремя и молча смотрели на полыхание синего пламени. И, только когда оно догорело, Дориан понял, что все еще цепляется за майора, и тот, видимо, тоже только сейчас это заметил.  
\- Ты, идиот, какого хрена ты творишь? Какого черта тебя понесло к этой сектантке? И отлепись уже от меня, извращенец!  
Но Дориан повис на нем, крепко вцепившись в него и уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо, ощущая, что от облегчения у него подкосились ноги, и он не в состоянии стоять. Майор продолжал что-то эмоционально говорить, ругать, пробовал его оттолкнуть, но Дориан не обращал внимания, чувствуя стук сердца Клауса и наслаждаясь теплом его тела. В какой-то момент он понял, что майор замолчал, обнял его и задумчиво гладит по волосам. Тогда Дориан поднял голову и увидел в глазах майора - наконец, через столько времени - то, на что всегда надеялся, о чем мечтал.  
\- Ты идиот. Редкостный, - пробормотал Клаус, притянул его к себе и поцеловал.


End file.
